A Home For Nya
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia comes to the aid of a shattered 8 year old girl who watched her Father rape and kill her Mother by beating her w/a claw hammer, can Olivia and her loving wife Melinda help this broken child before it's too late?
1. Shattered Innocence

**A Home For Nya**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: SVU**

**Stars:**

**Olivia Benson-Warner**

**Melinda Benson-Warner**

**Nya Janette Benson-Warner (OFC, 8 years old, Olivia & Melinda's adopted daughter)**

**Mary-Anne Janette (OFC, 26, Nya's birth mother)**

**Dameon Janette (OC, 27, Nya's Father)**

**Franklin Dante Miller (OC, 45, Mary-Anne's Father)**

** Gail Miller (OFC, 48, Mary-Anne's Mother)**

_Olivia comes to the aid of a shattered 8 year old girl who watched her Father rape and kill her Mother by beating her w/a claw hammer, can Olivia and her loving wife Melinda help this broken child before it's too late?_

**Chapter 1: Shattered Innocence**

Olivia Benson-Warner was hoping to get in her three mile jog before going to work this morning, but the shrill buzzing of her Iphone on the nightstand told the brunette that she wouldn't get that chance. Olivia sighed and grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Benson-Warner." she said flatly. _ "Captian, it's Rollins, we've got a rape/murder/suicide over here on 195th Street."  
_the blonde Detective reported. "All right, secure the scene and any witnesses, Dr. Benson-Warner and I will be there shortly." Olivia replied.

_"Yes Ma'am." _Amanda said before hanging up.

Olivia and Melinda shower and get dressed and head to the scene in different cars to preserve their integrity of their respective jobs, even though all of their friends and colleagues already knew about their union.

Olivia exited the car and walked over to Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro, who were sitting next to a mixed little girl who looks to be around eight years old.

"Hey Liv." Amaro said, Olivia smiles and acknowledged him with a nod. "This is Nya Dawkins, she's the daughter of the two deceased people inside."

"Ok, I'll talk to Nya while you speak with Melinda, Amaro." "Right away, Captain." Nick said.

"Hi there Nya, my name is Olivia and it is my job to find out what happened to your parents."

"Daddy got mad at me because I wouldn't play the video camera game with him and Mika. He pushed Mommy down onto the bed and started hurting her down there." Nya said, pointing to Olivia's crotch.

"Did he have his pants down when he was doing this?" Liv asked gently, Nya nods slowly, still clearly in shock. Amanda came over and leaned in and whispered into Olivia's right ear.

"We found a lot of homemade DVDs, we'll bag them and let TARU look at them." Amanda said.

"Ok, good job, Amanda." Olivia said.

"Thanks Captain." Amanda replied.


	2. Belonging

**Chapter 2: Belonging**

Olivia took Nya to Mercy hospital to be checked out for injuries, Liv also requested that a rape kit be administered.

Olivia's suspicions were correct, the exam reveals long term sexual abuse and that Nya had been recently attacked and it was a particularly brutal assault.

Olivia cringed as she listened to the doctor as he described Nya's attack.

Olivia thanked the blonde doctor before taking Nya home with her, Melinda was already at home and in the kitchen cooking dinner. The door opened and Olivia came in carrying a little girl.

Hey Liv sweetie, who is this?" Melinda asks.

"This is Nya Dawkins, she's the daughter of the rape/murder/suicide, she has been sexually abused for a long while."

"Jesus." Melinda said in shock. Melinda went out and bought some clothing for Nya while Olivia stayed with Nya. "Are you hungry, Nya?" Olivia asked gently. "J-just a little." Nya whispered.

"What do you like to eat?" Liv asked with a smile.

"I like hamburgers." Nya replies. "Ok, I'll make you one, 'Kay?"

"Really?" Nya squealed with joy for the first time in months.

"Yay!" Nya said. Olivia got up to head to the kitchen, Nya grasped Liv's right hand, which causes the brunette to stop and turn to look at the child.

"Miss Olivia?" "Yes?" "Will you be my new Mommy?" the little girl asked, her brown eyes full of hope. "Nya, if you want to call me Mommy, you can. I'd be honored to be your Mother."

Hearing Olivia's kind words made Nya's heart soar, she stood up and walked over to Olivia and wrapped her slender arms around Olivia's waist.

Just then Melinda came into the house, she smiled when she saw Olivia hugging Nya.

"Aww, how sweet is this?" Melinda said with a lighthearted giggle. Nya let Liv go and hurried over to Melinda.

"Will you be my other Mommy, Miss?" Nya asked Melinda.

"Nya I..." Melinda began, but she looked at Olivia, who nods.

"Yes sweetheart, I'd be honored." Melinda said, Nya smiled and hugged Melinda.

"We got you some new clothes baby girl." Melinda says.

'I have a home now and I have a family.'


	3. Night Terrors

**Chapter 3: Night Terrors**

Olivia and Meliinda settled into their bed for the night, the women share a passionate goodnight kiss befe snuggling up in each other's arms and falling asleep. Olivia and Melinda's blissful sleep was interrupted by terrible screaming coming from the spare room where Nya was sleeping, Melinda looks at Olivia fearfully.

"Stay here, Mel." Olivia said. Melinda nods as Olivia gets out of bed and runs into the guest room.

"Nya, Nya, wake up baby girl. It's Mama Liv. Wake up honey."

Nya opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes were streaked with tears.

"M-Momma Liv, I-I saw my Daddy... He hurt you and Mommy Mel, then he and my birth Mommy killed me!"

"Shh... It's ok baby girl, it was only a bad dream." Olivia soothed. Nya wiped her eyes as Liv picked the little girl up and held her gently in her arms.

"C-can I sleep with you and Mommy Mel?" Nya asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course sweetheart." Olivia carried Nya into her and Melinda's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Amanda tapped on ADA Alexrushed Cabot's office door.

"Come in." Alex said. Amanda opened the door and entered the office.

"Hello Counselor, I have my DD5 for you." Amanda with a sexy smile. "Thank you, Amanda." Alex said. "Are you doing anything Friday night?" Amanda inquired. "No, not really, why?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Amanda asked, her eyes full of hope. Alex smiled at Amanda.

"Yes Amanda, I'd love to have dinner with you." Alex replied.

Olivia awoke to find Melinda gently stroking Nya's head.

"Did you get any sleep, Mel?" Liv asked. "A little, you?" Melinda countered. "Not really." Olivia said.

"We have to sign Nya up for school today." Melinda said.

"OK,get Nya cleaned up while I call the station." "OK." Melinda said.

While Olivia was on the phone Melinda is getting Nya ready to take a bath, Melinda pulled Nya's shirt off and gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Liv!" Melinda screamed. Olivia rushed into the bathroom.

"What's the... matter?" the brunette started to ask, but the words died in her throat when she looked at Nya's severely scarred back.

"Oh my God, my sweet baby girl." Olivia whispered.

" Grandma Gail and Grandpa

Nya's light brown skin is covered with scars, they all have completely healed and Olivia figured that her precious little girl was in constant, unbearable pain. "Mel, grab the camera, we need to document these wounds." Olivia said.

"R-right." Melinda stammered, still in shock. Olivia had to fight the urge to scream as she looked at Nya's multitude of scars.

"Who did this to you, baby girl?" Olivia asked as she pulled Nya into her.

"Grandma Gail and Grandpa Franklin. They tied me to their bed and beat me with a razor strap and a belt and then they would slide knife blades across my back."

Melinda came back into the bathroom with the camera, she hands the camera to Olivia.

"Hold still baby girl." Liv said gently.


	4. A New Beginning For Alex And Amanda

**Chapter 4**

Alex was in her office eating a tuna salad when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Alex said. The door opened and Amanda Rollins walked in wearing a red blouse and jeans, she was wearing a 100 watt smile. "Hey." Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda." "Enjoying your lunch, Counselor?" Rollins asked.

"I'd really enjoy it if you'd join me." Alex said. "Hold that thought babe." Amanda said, the young Detective went out into the bullpen and grabbed her portable lunch cooler off her desk when Fin and Amaro came into the squad room.

"Hey Rollins, I thought you were hangin' with us for lunch today?" "Oh sorry, I promised Alex that I would have lunch with her a few seconds ago, sorry guys." "Whatever." Nick snapped and turned around, Fin gave Amanda an apologetic smile.

"It's OK Amanda, _I _understand." Fin said. "Thanks." Amanda said.

Amanda turned and skipped happily into Alex's office. Amanda sat down across from Alex at her desk, she pulled out her turkey on rye, a bag of chips, and a PGail .

"Want some?" Amanda asked. "No, I'm fine with my water." Alex replied.

Alex and Amanda enjoyed small talk over their lunches.

Olivia and Melinda rushed Nya to St. Michaels with the photos of Nya they had taken, Olivia called the station on the way.

Amanda was coming out of Alex's office when Fin came up to her.

"We got to get over to St. Michaels, Liv and Melinda are on their way there."

"Are they OK?"Amanda asked. "Yeah, I think it's their kid, Nya."

"Did you say Nya?" a woman's voice said from behind Fin, he turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Fin inquired.

"Gail Miller, I'm Nya's Grandmother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia, and Melinda, and Nya entered St. Michaels hospital, a nurse saw the trio and went over to them.

"Hello ladies, what can I help you with, today?"

"This child has been severely injured." Olivia said.

"What is your relationship to this child?" the nurse asked.

"These are my two Mothers." Nya chimed in.

The nurse looked at Olivia quizzically.

"She asked my wife and I if we would be her new parents." Olivia explained.

"Where are her birth parents?" The nurse inquired.

"Melinda, can you take Nya to get a soda?" Liv asked.

"Sure thing, Liv." Melinda replied. Melinda took Nya's hand and left the waiting room.

Once Melinda and Nya were gone Olivia turned to the nurse, she produces the pictures of Nya's horribly scarred back, the nurse gasped in horror when she saw the pictures.

"Oh my God." she said, just then Amanda, Fin, and Gail came up to the group.

"Where is my Granddaughter?!" Olivia turned and faced the elderly black woman.

"She's with my wife getting a soda from the vending mato me to." "Where is my daughter, Mary-Anne?"

"Ma'am your daughter was murdered by Nya's father."

"And where is he?" Gail growled. "Dead, he killed himself." Olivia explained.

At that moment Melinda and Nya came back into the waiting room.

Nya stopped in her tracks when she saw Gail.

Nya shook her head and ducked behind Melinda, seeking safety.

"Nya, it's Nana, I've come to take you home, Kay?" Gail said sweetly.

Nya moved behind Melinda, seeking comfort and safety.

Olivia saw this and was instantly alarmed.

"Mommy Mel, I don't want to go with her! I wanna go home with you and Mama Liv." Nya pleaded as held on tightly to Melinda.

Olivia noticed this and was instantly alarmed. "Nya, you don't have to go with her if you don't want to." Melinda said. "I want to go home with you, Mommy Mel." Nya said. Hearing this crushed Gail, she looked around and saw a scalpe on a counter, Melinda saw this and pulled Nya behind her.

"Liv, look out!" Olivia turned around and was stabbed in the shoulder.

Olivia screamed, Fin shoved Gail against the wall, he spun her around and cuffed her. Two nurses rush to her aid. Nya watched in horror as Olivia is being taken back to the OR.

Amanda walks up to Melinda and Nya.

"Mel, do you want to stay here or go home with Nya?"

"I...I'd like to take Nya home." Melinda says.

Amanda took Melinda and Nya home before going to the precinct, where Amaro was waiting.

"Amanda, where is everybody?" Amanda explained everything that has happened before calling Alex and Casey Novak.

Olivia was operated on for nine hours, the hospital staff worked diligently and efficiently to save the brunette's life.

Doctor Mika Savata walked into the Recovery Room where Olivia was resting comfortably.

Meanwhile, ACS Advocate Nancy Mitarashi was at Riker's Island talking to Gail, who wants to adopt Nya.

Gail lied and said that Melinda and Olivia were abusing Nya and that Olivia had used her position to keep Nya from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Melinda brought Nya back to the hospital to see Olivia, as they were walking down the hall a young, fit looking Asian-American woman dressed in a navy blue power suit.

"Melinda Benson-Warner?" "Yes?" Melinda said as she and Nya stopped and turned to face the woman.

"My name is Nancy Mitarashi, ACS, I am here to remove Nya from your custody."

"Why?"Melinda asked, obviously upset. "Allegations of abuse." Nancy said, matter of factly. "How dare you accuse my wife and I of abusing Nya... We love Nya, we would never hurt Nya." Melinda growled. Just then a nurse came up to Melinda, Nancy, and Nya.

"Mrs. Benson-Warner, your wife is awake and asking for you and Nya."

"She isn't going in there." Nancy said harshly.

Nya latched onto Melinda's right leg and held on for dear life, she was sobbing loudly in agony.

"Please no, I wanna stay with Mommy Liv and Momma Mel... They treat me really good, I don't want to go!" Nya wailed.

"Your Grandma and Grandpa want you to live with them, now come with me." Nancy said as she ripped Nya away from Melinda.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Melinda walked into Olivia's hospital room in tears, "Melinda, what's wrong?" Liv asked. "ACS took Nya away." "Why Mel?"

"Someone leveled abuse allegations against us." Melinda replied.

Olivia felt her blood boil, she clutches her bed sheet tightly.

"Gail Miller, Nya's Grandmother." "Don't you worry sweetie, we'll get Nya back." Melinda said reassuringly.

Nancy took Nya to her grandparent's house, Nya's grandpa Franklin answered the door when Nancy knocked on the door.

"Hello Ms. Mitarashi, I see that you have brought Nya home to where she belongs." Franklin said, feigning concern for Nya.

Nya knew what fate awaited her when Nancy left, Franklin glared at Nya as he talked to Nancy.

"Thank you, Ms. Mitarashi,we'll take good care of Nya." Franklin said, then Nancy left. As soon as the ACS worker left Franklin slapped Nya hard across the face, Nya sank to the floor in tears.

"You ran away from us, you know that the punishment will be severe." Then Franklin loomed over Nya menacingly, hsereptno ,e wase,was ed his pants and took off his underwear. Then Franklin tore open Nya's shirt and yanked the child's jeans down, then he ripped off her underwear. Then Franklin thrusts his rigid shaft into his granddaughter.

"Pl-please stop Grandpa." Nya pleads, but her words fall on deaf ears, Franklin sped up the speed of his thrusts, making sure to maximize Nya's pain. Tears filled Nya's eyes as she silently longed for Olivia and Melinda Benson-Warner. Nya's brutal ordeal lasted for nearly two hours, Franklin left Nya battered and bloody on the floor. Just then a little girl came out of the back room, she had blood running down her left leg and she was dressed in tattered clothes.

"Nya!" Mika yelled, the other girl rushed over to Nya. "Nya, he hurt you, didn't he?" Mika asked as she cradled Nya in her arms.

"I was...s-so happy with Mommy Liv and Momma Mel." Nya sobbed.

"Who?"Mika asked. "The two ladies that saved me from this place, they... were going to adopt me." Nya said with a far off look in her eyes. "Wow Nya, these ladies must have really made an impression on you, Nya. I'm glad that you were able to have some form of peace." Mika said.

After Melinda left the hospital she went to the morgue to do some paperwork, Melinda walked into her office and sat down at her desk and started looking over the autopsy results for Nya's parents. Melinda noticed something strange on Nya's Mother's report, the semen that was found inside of the woman did not match the woman's husband, she calls Amanda and tells her about her discovery.

Nya curled up in her bed and cringed as she listened to Mika's sobs and moans, Franklin has Mika pinned down on his bed, he ties Mika's wrists to the headboard, Mika sobbed as Franklin pounds Mika mercilessly.

Nancy Mitarashi walked into her office after leaving the Miller home, she sensed Nya's apprehension about returning to her grandparent's house, but she paid it no mind.

Ten minutes later Nancy heard a knock on her office door.

"Yes?" "My name is Jessica Wong, I work at the hospital. I have some pictures of Nya that the Benson-Warner's took."

"Come in." Nancy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What kind of pictures?" Nancy asked.

"I've worked with both ladies and I can vouch for them. Neither of them would never harm a child." Jessica said.

She hands Nancy the vanilla colored folder, Nancy opened the folder, she gasped when she saw Nya's horrifically scarred back.

"Sh-she lied to me." Nancy said angrily. "Who?" Jessica asked.

"Gail Miller." Nancy growled. "What are you going to do about this?" Jessica asks.

"I don't know, Jessica, but I thank you for showing me this." Nancy said.

Melinda brought Olivia home from the hospital, they were greeted by Nancy and Casey.

"What do you want, Nancy?' Olivia hissed.

"I understand your hostility, Captain, I'm here to make amends, I got the photos from a nurse."

"What can we do to get Nya back?" Olivia asks, "I'll figure something out, Mrs. Benson-Warner." Nancy says.

"I've drawn up search warrants for the Miller house Liv, we'll find Nya." Casey reassured the brunette.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Franklin was done raping Mika he took her back to bedroom where he kept Nya. Franklin went to pick up Gail from the precinct, Nya held Mika in her arms, "I'm going to get us out of here, Mika." Nya whispered.

"How?" Mika asked. "I'm going to call Mommy Mel and Momma Liv."

"Ok Nya." Mika said. Nya went into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed Olivia and Melinda's number. Olivia is at home resting when the phone rang.

"Benson-Warner." "Momma Liv?, it's Nya, I need you to come and get us from my grandparent's house." "Us?" "My best friend Mika is here with me, can you come and get us?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll be there soon baby girl." Olivia said. Neither Olivia nor Nya knew that Amanda and Nick were on the way there, as were Gail and Franklin, Olivia calls Melinda and tells her what Nya had just told her. Franklin and Gail were leaving the 1-6, they stopped to get some food for Nya on their way home.

"We're not keeping Mika, Gail." Franklin said harshly. "I agree, but you know that she and Nya are practically joined at the hip, it won't be easy separating those two." Gail replied.

"I know, listen, you take care of Nya and I'll handle Mika." Gail nodded slowly.

Fin and Rollins were on their way to the Miller home when they got caught in gridlock, Rollins called Casey and told her what had happened.

Meanwhile, Franklin and Gail pulled into their driveway, Franklin turned to Gail.

"How do you want it done?" he asked. Gail got out of the car and went over to the workbench and reached under the bench and grabbed a claw hammer. She then gives the hammer to Franklin.

"Make it as quick as possible." Gail said, Franklin nodded and exited the vehicle.

Nya and Mika were both asleep on their bed, Nya was holding Mika from behind, Gail came in and picked Nya up and carried her out of the room, Franklin then goes in and shuts the door.

Mika felt the absence of Nya when she turned over, Mika opened her eyes and saw Franklin standing over with the hammer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Franklin raised the hammer and began to rain down blows on Mika, Franklin savagely pounds Mika's head and face for nearly fifteen minutes, meanwhile, Gail is tying Nya to her queen size bed with a pair of stockings.

"Where is Mika?!" Nya screamed, Gail slapped Nya hard across the face, Nya's face is marred with bruises, evidence of Gail and Franklin's brutality. Olivia grabbed her gun and left her and Melinda's house, she called the precinct and asked for SWAT assistance. Mika is lying dead on the bed, Franklin gripped the now crimson colored hammer tightly. He stared down at little girl's still body. He had been rather fond of Mika, but whatever Gail told Franklin to do, he did it without question.

Olivia met up with the SWAT team Commander, Andrea Reyes.

"We'll cover the rear of the house, I'll be by your side the whole time, Captain." Andrea said, Olivia nods before she checks her gun one last time. Franklin walks out of the house, he heads for the garage, but stops when he sees the SWAT team. He runs back inside, Gail came in, her burgundy blouse covered in blood.

"What's wrong, Franklin?" Gail asks.

"Cops are here, what now? " he said. "Kill Nya and run to Mexico." Gail said. Suddenly a flash grenade came through the window and went off stunning Gail and Franklin.

Olivia and Andrea rushed into the room.

"Where are Nya and Mika?!" Olivia screamed. "Nya is in the garage, tied to a bed." Gail said as Andrea pulled her to her feet.

"Mika is dead, I killed her with a hammer." Franklin said just as Nya came in with a SWAT team member.

"You killed Mika!?' Nya yelled at Franklin before she charges Franklin, Olivia scooped Nya up and carried the inconsolable child out to her car.

"I hate him, Momma Liv, he...killed my best friend." Nya sobbed as Olivia gently stroked Nya's back.

"Oh Nya, I'm so glad that I found you, I'm sorry about Mika."

Nya looks up at Liv with tears in her eyes. "Can you take me home to Mommy Mel?"

"Sure Baby Girl." Olivia replied as she fought back her own tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Nya!" Melinda screamed happily as Olivia and Nya came into the house , Olivia put Nya down. Nya ran over to Melinda and hugged the ebony Medical Examiner.

"Oh my God, Nya. We were so worried about you sweetie." Melinda said through her tears of happiness. Olivia smiled as she watched Melinda and Nya.

'_What are we going to do?... What if the court won't let us have custody?_' Liv thought.

Nya walked over to Olivia and looked up at her.

"Mommy Liv, could you make me one of your famous hamburgers?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'd be happy to."

After that Liv, and Nya all get washed up for dinner, Olivia made the burgers and Melinda made the curly fries. Soon the trio are sitting down to dinner, it was evident to both Melinda and Olivia that Nya hadn't been fed in several days which completely crushed both women. Nya told Melinda that she was sleepy, so Mel carries Nya to the door to the guest room.

"We have a surprise for you, sweetie pie." Melinda said.

Olivia opened the door, Nya's eyes lit up when she saw the pink colored room.

"Is this...for me?" Nya asked as she looked around, the room was peppered with an assortment of stuffed animals and toys for a girl Nya's age. The little girl turned and faced Olivia and Melinda, she suddenly bursts into tears.

"Nya? What's wrong honey?" Liv asked. "I...love being here with the two of you and I want to be your daughter forever, but I know that might not happen." Nya sobs.

"Hey now, you know that we'll do everything we can to make you apart of our family and do you know why, Nya?" Mel asked, Nya shook her head no. "We love you, Nya. With all of our hearts."Melinda whispers to Nya.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Olivia, Melinda, and Nya all walk into Municipal Court #12 for the trial of Franklin and Gail Miller, as they took their seats in the gallery a woman with long black hair sat down next to Olivia, Melinda, and Nya.

Casey and Samantha Atkins, Franklin's lawyer, then Gail's lawyer Aki Sakura entered the courtroom, she greets Samantha but says nothing to Casey. Judge Amy Jentson entered the courtroom and took her seat on the bench. The dual trial began promptly at 10:00 AM, Casey started by calling Nya to the stand.

Nya squeezed Olivia's hand before heading up to the stand, Olivia's heart clenched for Nya.

Nya answers all of Casey's questions clearly and as best she could. Then Samantha got her chance to question Nya. Samantha hammered Nya with questions, Olivia hated that she couldn't do anything to spare Nya from this, but Nya is tougher than she looks. The little girl burned a hole into Samantha with her gaze, though Samantha was a seasoned veteran in the courtroom, the child's unwavering gaze really unnerved her. Nya explained what happened to her and Mika Asuka. Both Olivia and Melinda cringed as they listened to Nya's heart wrenching story, Melinda leaned into Olivia and sobbed quietly, Mika's mother glanced over at Olivia and Melinda.

_'How dare she cry for that brat, she's still alive, Mika is the one who is dead.'_ Arianna Asuka thought angrily to herself.

Once Nya was done on the stand Casey called Olivia to the stand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While Olivia,Melinda, and Nya were in court Alex and Amanda were in Central Park on a date while they enjoyed their day off together, the two blondes walked to a bench and sat down.

"I love spending time with you like this, Alex." Amanda said as she places her legs across Alex's lap. Alex gently caressed Amanda's legs. "Where do you want to eat at tonight?" Alex asked. "How about we try Nebraska Steakhouse?" Amanda asked.

"Ok, I've wanted to try that place out for months." Alex replied.

Just then an elderly man and woman, both probably in their early sixties walked past Amanda and Alex. Alex and Amanda both gave the couple warm, welcoming smiles but the couple only glared back at the two blondes as they walked down the walking trail.

"Alex, why do some people still treat us like outcasts?" Amanda asked with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda dear, bigots like those two don't bother me." Alex replied.

Amanda was amazed at Alex's strength, the older woman's boldness made Amanda's heart soar. "I wonder how Liv and Melinda are doing in court?" Amanda asked.

"They are fine, trust me on that, Amanda." Alex said.

Meanwhile, back at the courthouse Liv, Melinda and Nya were still in court. Casey called the brunette to the stand, Olivia steeled herself before she stood up and walked to the stand.

Olivia took the oath and sat down, Casey began by asking Liv about the night that Olivia and the team discovered Nya's parents.

Olivia answered all of Casey's questions, then Aki Sakura cross-examined Olivia.

"Captain Benson-Warner, did you kidnap Nya?"

"What? No, Nya was on the scene. I took her to Mercy hospital for a rape kit, then I took her to my home where my wife and I fed Nya, we bought her fresh clothes." Olivia said.

"Why didn't you try to locate any relatives?" Aki asked.

"Nya's health and well-being was more important to me." Liv said with a warm smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is that all you really cared about, Mrs. Benson-Warner?" Samantha asked. "Yes, Counselor, as I said." Olivia answered calmly.

Isn't it true that both you and your wife are infertile and decided to adopt, but the state denied your request?" Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "Yes." Liv said.

"So you don't actually care about Nya then." Samantha asked.

"Nya is very important to my wife and I, we promised to keep her safe. " Olivia said, glancing at Nya and Melinda and smiled.

"And what about Mika Asuka? You didn't try to rescue her."

"Objection!" Casey yelled,jumping to her feet.

"Sustained." Judge Jentson said, glaring at Samantha.

"Was Mika already dead when you and the SWAT team arrived?"

"Yes, I feel bad about Mika's death because I had promised Nya that I would save her and Mika." Liv said with sadness in her voice, Arianna turned to Melinda with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Arianna said before getting up and leaving the courtroom.

"Well Captain, I am sorry that I upset you, I've followed your work and I know that you would've saved Mika if you could have."

And with that Liv left the witness stand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After court Olivia and Melinda took Nya out for ice cream, meanwhile, Alex and Amanda were getting ready to go on their date to Nebraska Steakhouse, they both dressed elegantly for this very special evening, Alex wore a midnight blue dress and high heels while Amanda chose a black v-neck blouse and a pair of sexy form-fitting jeans.

Twenty minutes later Alex pulled up to Amanda's house, she got out of her car and walked up the marble walkway to the front door. Alex gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked. "Alex." "Come in." The door opened and Alex walked in. Amanda is amazed by Alex's beauty.

"Wow Alex, you're beautiful." Amanda says with a faint blush.

"Thank you, Amanda, you're looking gorgeous as usual." Alex replied before Amanda stepped forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked. "Yes." Amanda said.

The pair went to Nebraska Steakhouse, Alex parks then she and Amanda entered the restaurant.

Once inside the hostess showed Alex and Amanda to a table and hands them a pair of menus.

"Enjoy your meals ladies." the blonde woman said.

Alex looked over the menu, she settled on the Surf and Turf, Amanda chose the New York strip and French Onion Soup. Alex decided to ask Amanda about the possibility of starting a family together.

"So Amanda, how do you feel about children?" Alex asked.

"I love kids Alex, I would love to have kids of my own someday but you know with this kind of work might not be ideal to expose children to." the young detective replies, just then the servers arrived with the food and drinks (Both women opted not to order anything with alcohol in it.)

They eat in a comfortable silence, each woman slowly taking in the vision of the other. Both ladies can't wait to get home so they can screw each other's brains out.

After paying the check Alex and Amanda returned to Amanda's house, Alex went and sat down on the couch. She is soon joined by Amanda, who sits on Alex's lap.

"Thank you for tonight Alex baby, dinner was wonderful." Amanda said as Alex gently stroked her right thigh.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart." Alex whispered before she pulled Amanda into a hot, demanding kiss.


End file.
